Though It's Wrong
by Whisper6636
Summary: She loved him. He loved her. But that kind of love was simply unacceptable for siblings.


**A/N: I don't personally support twincest pairings, but dat angst.**

* * *

><p>It was wrong.<p>

It was so, so very wrong.

Perhaps in more ways than one.

But the questionable morality of it did not change the fact that it was true.

She was in love with her brother.

Her _twin_ brother.

She was fully aware that it was so wrong, and that might've only made it all the more appealing. That was why forbidden love was so cliché, really–because it was wrong. It was only human nature that she'd feel this way, despite–or maybe because–its being so wrong. That and the instinct to produce offspring, but the point still stood.

She should not be in love with her twin brother.

She was in love with her twin brother anyway.

It made her want to scream, or break something, or hit someone, or possibly just do things with him one should not do with their twin brother.

Of course she did none of those things. She bottled up the feelings and thoughts, so wrong and forbidden and taboo, and tried to just shove them to the back of her mind. She tried to stop thinking about him, especially _that way_. But it was hard. Whenever they'd walk to school together, and his hand would brush hers, she felt her cheeks burn. Whenever she'd be reading something or playing a game, and he would place a hand on her back to peer over her shoulder, she felt her heartbeat spike. Whenever he just _looked_ at her, for any reason, with those deep gray eyes like the ocean on a rainy day, she couldn't bring herself to look back. It was all so wrong.

But how could she help it?

She couldn't.

She just couldn't.

* * *

><p>Little did she know, neither could he.<p>

He couldn't remember exactly when he started seeing her as more than his sister, but he knew he did. The way she'd softly push her midnight hair behind her ear when it fell in her eyes, those eyes like storm clouds before they burst, always made something flutter in his chest, painful but not unpleasant. Whenever she'd speak, he'd find himself so transfixed by her voice that he wouldn't hear what she said. He always wanted to be nearer to her, looking for innocent excuses to just touch her, but he always forced himself to pull away in the end.

He couldn't let anyone know. Especially her. It was unacceptable, to love your sister the way he did, and he couldn't bear the thought of her hating him. His love may have hurt him, yes, but her hatred would hurt him more.

* * *

><p>Her heart shattered when he first announced that he had gotten a girlfriend.<p>

Their parents looked slightly shocked, but quickly got over it to bombard him with questions about her. What was her name, what did she look like, what kind of person was she, when could they meet her.

As he tried to answer, she put on a smile for him. Attempted to look happy as the fragments of her heart lodged into the rest of her and tore her apart with every breath.

Later that night, alone in her room, she sobbed. All the frustration and jealousy and pain, she let flow freely down her face, into the fabric of her bedsheets.

And, sitting outside her door and listening, he felt his heart wrench in his chest.

* * *

><p>Two months.<p>

Two months he'd been with that girl. Their parents loved her, fully believed her to be right for him. His classmates would smirk whenever they were together. Almost everyone seemed to think they were perfect for each other.

Except for two.

His sister...and himself.

He had only asked her to be his girlfriend because he knew she liked him, and he needed to get his mind off of his sister. But he heard her crying, saw the pain on her face any time this _other _girl was mentioned, and he felt his chest ache for her.

He could only guess as to why she seemed so hurt, though. Could she have loved him as well? It was the only explanation he could think of, and if he was right, then maybe he'd made a terrible mistake with this other girl, this outsider he used merely as a distraction.

But he and his sister couldn't be together.

Even if they both wanted it so, so badly.

Because it was wrong.

* * *

><p>It was a stormy night. She hadn't really slept in days, and the thunder wasn't helping her insomnia. So against her better judgement, or perhaps any judgement, she left her bed, crept out of her room, padded to his.<p>

He hadn't been able to sleep either, so hearing the soft knock on his bedroom door startled him. Seeing his sister there, hair messy and lacking its usual clips or bow, downright shocked him. She looked vulnerable and tired in her sleepwear and with the dark rings beneath her eyes–and beneath those rings, red-tinged cheeks.

She was adorable.

She was beautiful.

"Lin," he started, but before he knew it she'd wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. Instinctually he found his own arms winding around her, holding her as he fell on his back.

For a while they just lay there, embracing, no sound but their nervous breathing and the storm outside.

And then she spoke, her voice vibrating in his chest: "Ren...I love you."

"...I love you, too, Lin."

"No," she said, pulling away from him. He looked at her above him, offhandedly noting that he suddenly felt cold without her against him. "No, you don't understand. I _love_ you, like...like I shouldn't. Because you're my brother, a-and it's wrong but I love you and I want to be with you and I-I just..." Tears fell on his face, her eyes shining with them. "I just don't know—"

She suddenly stopped talking as he reached up to cup her face. Those cheeks reddened further as his thumb wiped across them to rub away the tears.

"I told you, Lin," he said softly, feeling his lips curling into a smile. "I love you, too."

And she felt back against him, clinging to him, crying but laughing at the same time. "Y-you...heh...Ren..."

He held her, breathing in her scent, smiling into her neck, never wanting to let go. He would break up with his girlfriend; he never truly liked her anyway.

They fell asleep like that, clinging to each other. Neither cared if their parents found them like this. They didn't really care about anything except that the other loved them back.

It was wrong. They shouldn't love each other like this.

But none of that mattered to them.

In that moment, they had each other, and they didn't need anything else.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: No, I did not, in fact, misspell their names. I used the Haine twins because the Kagamine twins are too overused, in my opinion.**

**Just wanted to clarify for those of you who didn't see the little notation of Lin H. and Ren H. ...Blind fools.**

**I'm kidding, I love you all, ah ha ha ha haaa~**


End file.
